A variety of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, input devices like a button, a key, a joystick and a touch screen are being used. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may include a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front of the display screen, so that the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the display screen by a finger, etc. In general, the touch screen recognizes the touch on the panel and touch position, and then the computing system analyzes the touch and performs operations in accordance with the analysis.
Here, there is a requirement for a method of reducing errors by minimizing the effect of noise while detecting the touch pressure and touch position on the touch surface of the touch input device.